Messenger Of God
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: The first war in heaven was hard on everyone, but Gabriel lost everything in that war except a small glimmer of hope for the future named Castiel. Heaven is a broken place now and Gabriel cant even call it home anymore. Maybe someday though...
1. Messenger Of God

**Authors Note: This has been stewing in my brain for a while now. Takes place after Lucifer is cast into hell the first time but before Gabriel skips out of heaven. I own nothing**

Messenger Of God

Gabriel hadn't been himself of late. The youngest archangel had been somber, melancholy even, since the final battle between Michael and Lucifer. The war had hurt him more than most, he'd lost the big brother he'd been closet to. The one who'd loved him best. Worse than that during the last fight Gabriel had been injured pretty severely. His wing was almost torn in half by Lucifer's angel blade. Lucifer hadn't been stupid, he'd known that he was losing the war, so he'd done the unthinkable and gone after the fledgling angels. Gabriel had arrived just in time to save the last three fledglings left alive, Samandriel, Joshua and the youngest fledgling of all Castiel. He'd only just arrived in time to save heavens smallest angel by throwing himself between the crying tiny bundle of black feathers and the vengeful falling archangel. His wing was ruined but he'd saved the three fledglings and Michael had cast Lucifer into hell. But God was beginning to become worried about the youngest archangel.

Without his wing, he would never be able to fly again. The rest of the angels considered it a mark of honor and bravery but there was pity there too. Raphael had spent weeks trying to heal the wing, to no avail. The once beautiful silver feathers were damaged beyond repair. And along with them Gabriel's grace was fading. God could not allow that to happen, Gabriel would be crucial to what would happen later. He reached out to the mind of the young archangel and called him to his side. Though Gabriel had secluded himself from everyone after Lucifer had been cast out no angel could resist a direct call from God. Moments later Gabriel walked into his presence and knelt. God felt his heart constrict, Gabriel was in much worse shape than he'd been expecting. Grace was leaking out of the wound in his wing that refused to heal. He had to do something or Gabriel would die, he could not allow that.

"My child you have done well, you have been hurt by this conflict beyond any pain I have seen. I have decided to reward you for your bravery by giving you a special job to do." Gabriel looked up, slightly grace glazed eyes confused.

"You will be my messenger to humanity. I have many messages for you to deliver but to do so you must be the swiftest of any angel to exist." Gabriel frowned, tears pricking at the corners of his blue glazed gold eyes. God waved his hands and Gabriel was surrounded in a warm golden glow.

"So I will gift you with a new set of wings, you have done well to protect your brothers and sisters in this conflict. You deserve this Gabriel." When the light dissipated Gabriel stood before him with six golden glowing wings sprouting newly formed from his back. Tears, this time of joy, streamed from his golden shining eyes.

"You will carry my word to humanity from now on my child. As my messenger you will be able to create your own form instead of taking a vessel. You will also need this." God held a hand out to Gabriel as a gold horn formed in it etched with Enochian, the largest symbol was Gabriel's own.

"You who have cared so deeply for family will be able to call them to you whenever you need them with this." Gabriel took the horn and nodded, happy tears still pricking his eyes.

"Now go my son and spread my word to humanity." Gabriel beamed, slung the horn on a leather strap around his shoulder and flew off, a blur of gold. Laughter that had not been heard since the fighting began echoed through heaven, not quite as loud as it once had been but every angel heard it none the less and smiled at its return.

 _Many Years Later_

God was gone, disappeared out of nowhere with no word to anyone, not even to his messenger. Heaven had suffered another small rebellion and several other angels had been cast out to join Lucifer below. Gabriel couldn't take it anymore, the fighting the killing. Even Raphael who had somehow managed not to kill anyone during the last war had been stained by the grace of his brothers. There was nothing he could do to stop the fighting. He'd tried everything. Nothing worked, Michael wasn't himself anymore, he wasn't the brother Gabriel had once looked up to. Nothing in heaven was the same without God, it was falling apart. Slowly but surely everything was becoming less like a home and more like a soulless barracks, filled with a set of toy soldiers for Michael to play with, not a family.

Gabriel couldn't stand that. So he got up in the middle of one of Michael's training sessions and found the one angel who still tried to act like they were family, if only when Michael wasn't around. Michael would be busy battle training this garrison for hours, he wouldn't notice anything.

"Castiel? May I speak with you for a second?" The dark haired black winged angel looked up from his studies and nodded following Gabriel outside the records hall. Gabriel looped an arm around Castiel's shoulder. Castiel glanced at him, blue eyes confused.

"Listen little brother, you are the youngest angel and with Father not here right now you need to know that you still have family. Even if things have changed a bit, know that I love you little brother. If nothing else, remember that." Castiel's face scrunched in confusion, he opened his mouth to ask Gabriel something but Gabriel placed a finger over his mouth.

"Back to your studies little brother, you're going to be the best of us someday." Castiel obeyed but glanced back over his shoulder at him, confusion still written in his big blue eyes. Gabriel would miss him, he really would. But he was leaving and nothing would change his mind. This place wasn't home anymore, it would never be again. He could only hope what he was planning would maybe snap Michael back to the brother he'd once known. After glancing around to make sure no other angels were there Gabriel sped off into the unknown.

The angels searched for years but never found any sign of the missing archangel. One garrison at a time they gave up the search, leaving Earth and returning to heaven. Soon there was just a single angel left on Earth searching with the grudging permission of his garrison leader. Later, weeks later another angel descended to Earth to speak with the youngest angel.

"Castiel." The young angel turned toward the sound dropping into a bow as he did. It was Michael, the Sword of God.

"You need to come home Castiel. Stop this futile search." Castiel frowned down at the ground.

"Gabriel…" Michael cut across him.

"Gabriel is dead Castiel!" His true voice boomed loudly across the world for every entity to hear. Tears filled Castiel's eyes and dripped onto the ground. Michael reached out and tipped his head up so he could look him in the eye.

"Good soldiers don't cry Castiel. Wipe your tears and come home." Castiel nodded and followed Michael back to heaven. Once they were long gone a figure stepped out of the shadows, looking up at the sky with tears in his gold eyes. Nothing had changed even when they believed him dead. Michael, the Michael he'd known before the war would have comforted heavens youngest angel, especially now that their father was missing. With him gone there would be no new angels made. Castiel was the last of them, he would be the best and brightest if only allowed to live up to his full potential. But that would never happen now, he would be one of Michael's toy soldiers until the apocalypse destroyed creation. Tears flowing freely down his face Gabriel turned his back on heaven and stepped into his new life as Loki the Trickster God.


	2. Reunions

**Authors Note: Been compelled to continue this one. I swear it was gonna be a one-shot. Why do my stories almost never stay short?! Been a while since I've seen the episode Changing Channels (which is when his takes place) so apologies if I flub the dialogue a bit. I own nothing.**

Reunions

Gabriel hadn't seen Castiel in millennia. He'd grown up well but it hurt the archangel to see his grace so dim, he'd been cut off from heaven. He was falling. But by all appearances it was his own choice. That was a bit confusing. From everything he'd seen so far every angel flying was gung hoe for the apocalypse to begin in earnest. Castiel seemed to be the only one fighting against it, futile as that was. As he whisked him away from the Winchester brothers, who were trapped in his favorite game show, he took a closer look into his head. He could do this relatively unnoticed because he was centuries older than Castiel, but the young angel could still sense his power.

Gabriel almost laughed out loud when he found Castiel's true intentions under everything else the angel was thinking and feeling. He was looking for God. Gabriel had tried that so long ago, when he'd first fled from heaven it was the first real thing he'd done but that presence that had always been at the back of his mind, calming and directing, wasn't there would probably never be there again. Gabriel didn't believe God was dead. His death would have caused ripples of power through time and space. So Gabriel stuck him in a few slasher movies to teach him a lesson in futility. Or to try to. But his plans didn't quite work out now here he stood in a ring of holy fire, talking to the vessels of his brothers. Spilling the beans like he never had to anyone, ever. When he was done with his rant they stood in silence for a moment.

"So boys are we just gonna stand here staring till Judgment Day or what? Not that it's that far off mind you but still."Michael's vessel, Dean, glared at him. Lucifer's vessel, Sam, was silent, he'd asked his questions and Gabriel would be lying through his teeth if he said he hadn't sensed the pity and sympathy rolling off him.

"First you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him." Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the obvious command.

"Am I?" The glare intensified.

"Yeah you are, or we're going to douse you in holy oil and deep fry us an archangel." Gabriel thought about it for a minute before lifting his hand and snapping his fingers, releasing his youngest brother from TV Land. Just in time too from the looks of his clearly broken nose and the blood on his vessels rather ridiculous trench coat.

"Cas, you ok?" Castiel nodded at Dean before turning his big blue eyes on Gabriel.

"Yes Dean I am fine. Gabriel." There was an accusatory note to his voice that Gabriel wasn't sure he liked, not that he could really blame him though.

"Hey bro. How's the search for Dad going? Let me guess awful?" Castiel glared at him but didn't speak. He didn't have to, they both knew he hadn't found him yet. Dean and Sam turned away, Sam seeming to hesitate a bit before following his brother. Castiel turned his back on Gabriel and walked to the door as he called out after the rather rag tag group.

"So what? You're just gonna leave me here?!" Dean turned back to face him.

"No, because we don't mess with people like you do. And just so we're clear this isn't about some prize fight between your brothers. This is about you being too much of a coward to stand up to your family." Dean elbowed the glass on the fire alarm next to the door and pulled it down setting off the sprinkler system. Gabriel looked up as the water began soaking his hair and dousing the ring of holy fire.

"Don't say I never did anything for you." He walked out of the warehouse without a backwards glance. Sam followed moments later but before Cas could walk out with them Gabriel snapped his fingers and time froze. The water stopped falling and the smoke from the doused holy fire ceased its swirling. Castiel turned mid-step and glared at him, eyes guarded, hardened with betrayal and his own rebellion.

"Just stopped time for a second little brother. Thought we could have a little talk." Gabriel could feel Castiel reaching into his grace for his angel blade. H shook his head.

"No need for that little brother. I'll stay over here. Just thought you should know you're falling." Castiel nodded.

"I am aware of this fact. If that is all you wish to say Gabriel I insist you release your hold on Dean and Sam." Gabriel scoffed.

"I don't have a hold on them, I have a hold on time. I'm an archangel I can do that." Castiel stepped slightly closer to Gabriel.

"We all thought you dead brother." Gabriel shook his head.

"Michael and Raphael knew. We can feel each other, as much as I can hide it, deny it, or suppress it I can't change what I am." Castiel frowned deeply.

"But Michael told me…" Gabriel glared at nothing in particular.

"He couldn't have you wandering off on your own. Looks bad if you can't keep every soldier in line. That and I think he hoped I was dead, I guess it's easier to believe than knowing I left." There was an awkward silence. Gabriel cleared his throat slightly.

"Your grace is fading little brother. You know what this means for you don't you? You're gonna fall, pretty soon. Not like how Lucifer fell, you won't be an angel anymore at all. I don't know if you'll even survive it at all. Can't see that far ahead, can't skip ahead to it either which means one thing." Castiel thought for moment before his eyes widened.

"You won't…" Gabriel nodded.

"Not sure how it happens or why but then again I think I'd rather keep that a surprise. So since this might be the last time we see each other I just wanted to say one thing to you little brother." Castiel tensed, clearly expecting a tirade or general reprimand. Gabriel quick stepped up to him and hugged him.

"I meant every word I said before I left heaven. I still mean them, even if I don't exactly approve of your choice of friends you're still my brother. You always will be. I love you little brother and that's not gonna change." With that he stepped back and snapped his fingers unfreezing time and vanishing in the same moment leaving Castiel alone to gather his thoughts. He missed the slight glimmer in Cas's eyes as he turned back to the Winchesters.


	3. In Death As In Life

**Authors Note: This chapter has some implied pairings. Kali/Gabriel, Chuck/Becky. Takes place during Hammer Of The Gods. Might be a bit long as lots of people are gonna make an appearance in this one. I own nothing.**

In Death As In Life

"But I know where your heart truly lies." Lucifer spun, catching the real Gabriel's arm and plunging the angel blade in his hand into his torso angled just so. The tip was nearly touching his heart, the housing for his grace. The expression on his face was a mix of pain, betrayal and sadness. It would have once broken Lucifer's heart but he had to keep going, this was all humanity's fault. They had corrupted his baby brother.

"Right here. Amateur hocus pocus. Remember you learned all your tricks from me." Before Gabriel could even attempt a reply, it didn't look like he would manage one with the blood dripping out the corner of his mouth, Lucifer pushed the knife in just a fraction of an inch more. Gabriel screamed as it slid home in his heart and grace poured out his mouth and eyes as he fell, wings burning into the floor of the now abandoned hotel. His true voice echoed through creation, anguish and betrayal, pure sadness and fear ringing out for everyone to hear, it shattered every window in the hotel and every piece of glass in a mile wide range. But almost as soon as it had begun it was over, silence like nothing the world had ever known echoing in its absence. Lucifer stared down at his younger brother, the one he'd been closest to, and felt a tear sliding out of his eye. He turned his back on the husk that had held his brother's essence and left the hotel.

About two miles down the road Kali grabbed her ears and screamed in the backseat of the impala. She trembled as Dean pulled the car off to the side of the road, he and Sam wide eyed and not knowing how to deal with a goddess of destruction who was having what appeared to be a panic attack in the backseat. There was a slight ringing in Sam's ears but he had no idea why or what it was. Then the tears sprung to life in her eyes. That set them even further on edge as she lowered her hands from her ears, tears dripping steadily down her face.

"What the hell lady?" She looked up at him, the broken gaze of someone who'd just lost a lover and a friend. Sam had had a similar expression for months after Jess died.

"Gabriel is dead." The two hunters froze. Slowly they looked up at each other, shock written on each of their faces. Dean turned back to the steering wheel and slammed his fist into it.

"Fuck!" Sam looked at him slightly confused.

"He was our only shot to toss Lucifer back downstairs." Kali glared at him.

"I should kill you here for belittling his death like he was some common weapon." Dean glared at her in the rearview mirror.

"Says the woman who tried to kill him all of what four hours ago?" Kali's glare intensified. Then she shook her head.

"In deference to Gabriel, who seemed to want you two to survive for some reason, I will not kill you. But pray we never meet again. I have things to do. Gabriel's family should know what's happened to him." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure if you heard that the angels heard it too." Kali's glare turned to him.

"Everyone in what you call the Supernatural community heard it. And I wasn't talking about those winged annoyances. I was talking about the family he had as Loki the trickster. Odin may be dead at Lucifer's hand tonight but the others of the Norse deserve to know that he and Loki died with honor. As for having no shot at sending 'Lucifer back downstairs' I would look at that DVD he handed you. Gabriel was many things but he was never unprepared." With that Kali vanished in a swirl of fire leaving the backseat of the impala smelling slightly charred. The hunters remained silent for quite some time looking down at the brightly colored DVD case in Sam's hands.

Heaven was crying. Every angel, cherub and cupid was feeling, some for the first time since the first war. The scream that had torn across creation still echoed here and it was like nothing any of them had ever heard. Michael was frozen stock still, not even appearing to breathe as he listened to the dying scream of the younger brother he had not seen in millennia. Raphael had his hands pressed to his ears in a vain attempt to shut out the sound that refused to go away. Then a new sound joined it. A sound that shook creation to its core once for the second time that night. Michael's shout of rage and pain echoed down to Earth and Lucifer could feel it vibrate through his broken twisted grace as he continued his search for his true vessel.

Castiel was shaking. He'd been flying when the scream slapped him out of the sky. He didn't even know where he was. But at that moment he didn't particularly care. He'd known this would be coming but even Gabriel admitting to him he wasn't going to make it through this war hadn't prepared him for this. Nothing could have. He couldn't get back to his feet as the scream echoed in his head, shortly followed by Michael's scream for retribution and revenge. The one brother who hadn't been bothered by his rebellion, who'd been concerned for his wellbeing, was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He curled up in the dark woods he'd landed in and let himself cry.

Light from a single unbroken fixture flickered feebly around the large conference room in the Elysian Fields Hotel, sending shadows over the remains of pagan gods and adding new shadows to the wings burned into the floor around the body of the Archangel Gabriel. A sad sigh sounded from the entryway of the room. The figure walked forward, not caring if he was observed, wasn't like there was anyone alive to see him anyway. He walked up to the ashy outline of the wings and brushed his hand along them, they were unlike other angel wings, even in death. There were six of them, three on each side. Not caring if his blue and white striped robe got a bit ashy he knelt down next to Gabriel.

"You have done so well my son. But I cannot let it end this way. You will be needed later." He laid a pale hand on Gabriel's forehead and as he pulled it away a small tendril of blue light followed his hand curling into it seeking out the familiar warmth of a father's touch. From the pocket of his robe he produced an ornate bottle etched with six golden wings. He guided the light into the bottle and slipped the cap onto it. He smiled slightly at the lollipop shape it had taken as the bottle shifted slightly to match the sliver of grace inside. He slipped the bottle back into his pocket and walked back to the door. He glanced around one last time and walked out.

Back in his own house he wandered over to the bookshelf and pulled out a dusty copy of the Bible, a bit cliché he knew but he could think of no better place to keep his son safe. He opened the book and slipped the bottle out of his pocket and into a slot that had appeared in the book. The grace would need time to recover and regain all Gabriel's power but he had all the time he needed. He would be safe here. A small bouncy blonde peeked around the corner as he shut the book.

"Chuck? You ok? You've been in here for forever!" Chuck Shirley turned to face her as he slipped the book back onto the shelf.

"Yeah. I'm fine guess I just lost track of time." Becky smiled at him as he walked back into his living room and sat down with her to watch old reruns of Dr. Sexy MD.


End file.
